


Where's Napoleon?

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [47]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Where's Napoleon?

Three minutes after entering U.N.C.L.E. New York’s HQ , Illya Kuryakin had decided he hated Valentine’s Day. He had no problems with the idea of love and romance, or of openly declaring it, he merely disliked the way it affected the women of the command. He had a particular issue with those who were hoping for a date with his partner. In the short time it took him to get to his office from Del Floria’s, he was asked where Napoleon was no fewer than twelve times.

Arriving at the office, Illya found an envelope, addressed to him, lying on his desk. Opening it, he found a note from Napoleon.

_Tovarisch,_

_I’m taking a personal a day. If anyone other than Waverly asks where I’ve gone, tell them I’m on assignment. Before you roll your eyes, I’m absolutely NOT avoiding the ladies._

_N.S._

“I shall have his teeth for cufflinks.”


End file.
